


Witchlight

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2923367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witchlight burns with a cold blue flame, much like this pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witchlight

~ Witchlight ~

"I tolerate you, my lady, I really do," he whispers, nuzzling her shoulder.

"That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me."

He lifts his head and looks at her with a startled expression as he asks, "Do you mean it?"

She laughs.

"Sadly, yes," she says. She reaches out and ruffles his hair. "Why, I don't believe I've ever had anyone say anything so kind as that they  _tolerate_  me. I have gotten quite a few death threats in bed, before, though..."

She can see that he isn't sure whether to believe her or not, and it is  _so_  tempting to see how far she can go with it before he catches on, but she's not sure how much longer she can keep a straight face while he looks at her with such pity in his eyes.

"I'm joking, you fool."

"Not funny," he says, hiding his relieved grin by burying his face against her chest.

 _Younger men are fun to play with_ , she thinks to herself as she strokes his hair.  _Bonus points to me for corrupting one of my dear cousin's little friends_.

~end~


End file.
